Diagnosis Unknown
by Saffron James
Summary: Cameron gets ill and it seems to have a personal romantic effect on House. Will she die? Will House realize his own feelings? Will Wilson finally have something on House?
1. The Problem

Meet Dr. Gregory House. The most miserable doctor in the world. Stacy his ex was willing to give up her entire life for him. This was 8 months ago. One other woman was mesmerized by his "charm." Meet Allison Cameron, top of her class and works for the Department of Diagnostics under House. She had married once before but he died during the short marriage. This conversation made itself known during a date between Allison and Greg. He ended up breaking her heart and they continued on with their job. Cameron went through a rough period when she was a possible patron of HIV. There was an incident where a man's blood made itself on her and the patient was HIV positive. She started on crystal meth and then ended up sleeping with a colleague named Dr. Robert Chase. Drs. Eric Foreman, Lisa Cuddy, and James Wilson also work in the hospital with House. Dr. Lisa Cuddy is frustrated this morning and walks around looking for the illustrious Dr. House. A new case has been given to the Department of Diagnostics, yet House is late. Lisa Cuddy is really frustrated, along with the rest of the gang.

House's Point of view All

1:00PM

I walk in casually as if my tardiness never occured. I don't see Cuddy so for now I am safe. I just hope that Cameron made my coffee. It's never too late for coffee. "So what are the symptoms?" I strategically ask. Foreman responds with some smart ass comment like "Good afternoon House" or "What's for lunch Dr. House?" I just shrug it off and I continue with my question and I go to the next puppet, Chase. He says that there is a high fever, blood contusions of the brain and anaphyletic shock. _Well this is easy, the patient has a tumor...why did I bother even coming in..._So, I tell him so and inquire as to where James is and I come back wondering why I am here. He hesitates for a second and then Foreman answers for him and he utters the worst sentence in the world. "Because the patient is Cameron," he steadily says. _Cameron...no...this can't be possible. _I yell at them to bring Wilson here and then to inform Cuddy. "Now!" I yell.

(5 minutes later)

_Oh great he's finally here..._I stare at James while he asks how I'm holding up. _I can't believe him. He still thinks I have these feelings for Cameron. _I tell him that the reason I'm angry is because a patient HIV positive comes in and then ends up with a brain tumor is just too impossible. _It's true, I am stumped..._He continues with the nonsense that this whole charade that I put on has got to deal with the fact that Cameron is dying and she'll die never knowing...or something like that. I tell him to drop and he does and then asks why I called him. _You have got to be kidding me...You don't know, I just said that it was a brain tumor...James Wilson, oncologist...idiot..._I tell him that she has a tumor and I ask him if he was piecing it together now. "Actually I am," he says. _Uh oh..._"1) You do have feelings for her because I remember how nervous you were before the date. 2) You then ruined the date by digging up old dead husband. 3) You shove the date and Cameron's feelings in her face all the time. 4) She gets HIV and ends up doing crystal meth and sleeping with Chase. 5) You yell at her all next week because, yes, you were jealous. 6) Her test is positive, you try to be sympathetic, yet you end up pushing her to finally say that she hates you, even when she doesn't. 7) Heartbroken, ashamed, and depressed, she lays in our hospital, dying, he says." He finishes and before I can retaliate with some witty repertoire, Cuddy says she agrees. _When did she get here? _I ask her what she's doing here and she shoves a paper in my face. It reads that Cameron's second HIV test was negative. Her first one was a false. _Still doesn't explain the tumor..._I ask her if she has been informed yet. They seem unaware at first then they tell me that she's unconscious. _damn..._ "He was gonna proclaim his love her..." Wilson says. _Laugh now James, but who will help you with when your third wife leaves you. _They get back on topic and he says that a tumor can sometimes be stressed induced. He then asks me if I have yelled at her recently. I begin to remember last week.

(One week ago)

I sit in my office listening to my ipod and then I see Cameron in my doorway. _What does she want? _She tells me that she needs a biopsy for a patient named Mary Lollman. _Isn't that the terminal brain tumor patient? _I tell her that we already discussed this and I tell her to inform Miss Lollman that she is dying. Cameron still persists by saying that all the symptoms don't support the theory of a brain tumor. She concludes with saying that we could rule out cancer by doing a biopsy. _damn..._ I tell her that unless she has some evidence that supports her theory then she should come back. If not, she should leave me alone. _Please go...before-_ She seems upset, her beautiful eyes flare with anger. She yells," Why is it that you never listen to my opinions? If Foreman of Chase came in with the same theory you would at least listen. I just want a test, House. You just don't want me to be right. If not, then what is it? Do you think I still like you? Because I don't! (pause) I hate you...you are the miserablest person man I have ever met. I thought that you were brilliant, so I began to like you. I dated you, yes, I even could have loved you, but the way you treat me makes me hate you." _...so be it..._I tell her with no feeling no biopsy. She says fine and leaves. _She's gone now...probably better off..._

(10 minutes later)

I listen to my ipod again, then I see James in my office looking angry. _Of course, the cavalry arrives. _He asks me what I did and I respond as if I have no idea what he is talking about. " Something's wrong with Cameron. I think she was crying, so what did you do?" he says. I tell him I denied her a biopsy. He says that it couldn't have been the only thing I did. I explain that she asked, I said no, she persisted, I said no, then she said she hated me, and I said no biopsy. He says that she doesn't hate me. I say she does. _Honestly...she should..._

(Present)

Wilson says he remembers and that the next day her HIV test came back positive and then she was admitted. _That lovely story seems strikingly familiar...Mary Lollman...oh yeah..._I tell them that I think I know where Cameron's sickness came from. The rest of the gang comes in, and I tell them all that a woman, Mary Lollman came in, I diagnosed it as a brain tumor tumor, but Cameron wanted a biopsy...I denied it, but I think she was right. It's not a brain tumor, it's something that appears as one. Chase asks if we biopsy Cameron, would we get an accurate analysis. James says that Cameron's condition is just too early to tell if it was anything else. He continues saying that we have to biopsy Mary Lollman and then we can run a series of tests to see what would have caused somethings like that to be contagious. Cuddy says we can't. _bitch..._I ask why and she says that Mary Lollman is dead. _Well this complicates things..._


	2. Real Life

**I would like to thank orangeangel, theshowpopper, and Secret Phoenix679 for their generous reviews. Okay, here's the next chapter. **

(One Week Ago)

I see Cameron in the office jumbling up a few things. I tell her that Cuddy told me about the test. She says that she has to finish something. I tell her that she doesn't have to do anything and then I ask her if she's okay. She says that I don't care and that I never have. She continues yelling that Wilson probably told me to try to sympathize for her. She conludes by saying that if I really cared I would leave her alone. I tell her to stop and that she has no idea what she's talking about. She quickly retorts that I should tell her then. I tell her I will just leave and then I tell her that she can do whatever she wants and that she shouldn't come to me when she's even worse. She says that she wouldn't have it any other way. I say fine and leave.

(Present, in Wilson's office)

_James, you are pissing me off..._I keep telling him that I'm fine and he should stop pestering me. Some nurse comes in and tells Wilson that his patient is awake. He starts to leave, and angrily I ask him if he has another patient. "What about Cameron?" I ask. He tells me it is Cameron. _Thank God. _I get up to follow him, but he stops me and I start to defend but then I realize it is probably better. He leaves.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson's Point of View

I look at her. She looks so helpless. I ask her how she's feeling. She responds that she's stiff and that her head hurts. _Normal..._I tell her that she is just feeling woozy and tired after being unconscious for such a long time. I ask her if there if anything else wrong. She doesn't know. _Okay..._ I ask her what she means. She says nothing. I tell her that I will go fetch Dr. House so he can see her. I tell her that he's been worried, despite what she thinks. She seems a little clueless. _Uh oh..._She asks me who he is. I aske her what her name is and she says she doesn't know. I tell her that her name is Dr. Allison Cameron and that she works here at the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. She says she can't remember and then apologizes before asking who I am. I tell her that I am Dr. James Wilson, head of Oncology. I then tell her that I have to report her condition to my boss. As I leave, I add that I will send in some of her friends. _I hope this works..._I leave to find Chase and Foreman. I find them and then I asl them if they could help her remember. Chase asks me if her memory will come back. I tell him that I'm not sure at the moment. They look defeated. Foreman asks me just as I am about to leave if I have told House. I tell him that I'm working on it and that I will.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Chase and Foreman enter Cameron's room, Cameron's point of view)

_They seem familiar..._They tell me their names, and it finally clicks that these are the guys that Dr. Wilson told me about. I tell them that I sort of remembered them when Wilson told me. Eric says that its great and that they are going to help me remember more. Robert adds that they will try to. I ask them if they are all doctors. "We all work together in the Department of Diagnostics underneath Dr. House," Robert says. _That name sounds so familiar but I cannot remember him..._I ask them who he is. Robert starts to say something and Eric stops him by saying that he's our boss. I ask them what he's like and they stare at me. _Stop doing that! _Eric says that he'll go get this Dr. House, while Robert explains. He leaves. I look at Robert with wondering eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile, Wilson enters Cuddy's office. Reluctantly House is there too. Wilson's Pont of View)

I walk into Cuddy's office who is assigning House clinic duty. I tell him that I was gonna go get him but I decided against it and just go to Cuddy. _Don't be pissed Greg, this is for the best...we don't want her to cry..._I tell her that Cameron is awake and then House asks how she is. _The one million dollar question..._I tell them that she is having a little but of trouble remembering things. He asks like what. I tell him everything and then I tell him that I sent Chase and Foreman into her room so they could recreate some memories. _Stop getting so worked up..._He looks pissed. He asks why I didn't come straight to him. I tell him that I didn't want her to get upset. "Upset? Let's face it: I am her biggest memory. I should do the trick," he tells me. I tell him that he is probably right but I still don't want to take that chance. Cuddy agrees with House and she tells me that we have to get her to remember so she can tell us what is wrong. She adds in before its too late. Then she tells House to be nice. He leaves.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Cameron's room, House's Point of View

Foreman leaves to get me, but I hide well enough where he just can't see me and then runs to my office. Cameron asks again what my deal is because she remembers somewhere that it was good whatever it was. Chase begins the tale by saying, "Close your eyes (She obeys) Do you remember when Vogler, Mr. Big Shot was here? He and Dr. House didn't see eye to eye. To show his power, Vogler ordered Dr. House to fire someone. House chose you because he knew you liked him. He fired you, and you left. Vogler was happy, but House was angry. Words were exchanged, angry words to Vogler by House. An enraged Vogler formed a meeting to get rid of House. House won and Vogler left. House wanted you to come back so he went to your apartment and asked you but you shut the door in his face. He persisted and you came up with a plan: You'd come back if you guys went on a date. He agreed. You went out...(I decide to enter) and he broke your heart. Later on, an HIV positive man came in and you were the resident doctor in his case. His blood managed to get on you and we all were worried. You were so depressed that you did crystal meth and ended up sleeping with me." _slut...not you allison, just chase..._She says that she's damaged. _She has to remember..._My eyes go big when I look at her. It seems that she does remember. Chase tries to comfort her by saying we all are damaged. She says that she is starting to remember things. She stares at me when she says "You." Chase says he'll leave. _Good riddence..._She says that he can't...and then softly she says,"Robert, I can't breathe..." _Damnit..._


	3. Truth Comes Out

**I'd like to thank theshowpopper, Alipeeps, J. Daisy, and HouseCat for their reviews. I hope you like this next chapter.**

Dr. Robert Chase struggled with the fact that he couldn't do anything to help Cameron. He had hoped that when she could breathe on her own that she would explain the hostility towards House to him. He knew she liked him, and that they had once dated, and he ruined it, but he didn't understand why she still kept after him. He remembered that a week ago Foreman, Cameron, and himself discussed this matter...

One week ago...Chase POV

Foreman: We heard about your...tests. We're really sorry. I asked if she was okay.

Cameron seemed to hesitate at the question, but she, then realizing the pause, quickly answered it.

Cameron: I'm really not upset about that...well not alot...it's just...House.

House. The misanthropic son of a bitch that broke her heart. The guy who couldn't just tell Cameron his feelings, though everyone knew he had them. Except Cameron.

When are you gonna get over him, I asked. She stares at me then before she can answer Foreman decides to say that she was wasting her time with him. I hear and see something, but I dismiss it. _Who was that? Is there someone here? _

Cameron: You think I don't know that?

She seems hurt and innocent, yet raging with fire. I tell her that I had heard House and her speaking and I ask her why she told him that she hated him. "I was angry," she responds, "He makes me so crazy." Foreman asks why not forget about him?

I stare in her eyes searching for the answer myself, but I come up with nothing. She just looks at the floor and quietly whispers, "I don't want to." Foreman says that she's more insane than he is. I just look at her wanting to comfort her and I know that there is nothing I can do. I guess I didn't hear the door open because House asks Foreman and I to go to the exam room. I look at Cameron for one last look and I see her smile. I smile back. Maybe I did do something...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Present

Dr. Lisa Cuddy didn't hate anyone. She didn't like House, but she never hated him. He often made her go crazy, but she still never hated him. She didn't approve of House's non-existent relationships. She and James Wilson knew that he secretly liked Allison Cameron. She liked Cameron; Cameron was a hard worker and somehow got House into line. Lisa hated that Allison was sick; House was a mess, in her mind, she needed Cameron to help him.

Cuddy: And how is she now?

Wilson: Worse. She's not breathing on her own. I believe now is the time for a biopsy.

Cuddy: I agree...Was there anything else?

Wilson: I would like Dr. House to accompany me to do it.

Cuddy: That's fine, but once he's done he's got clinic duty. (stares at House)

(House sticks out his tongue)

Cuddy: Nice, House. Now, leave. Clinic duty, okay?

(both leave)

Wilson: Greg...do you think Cameron would have done a biopsy on Mary Lollman without your consent?

House: Why yes...before she was admitted she told me that she needed to finish something. That was probably it.

Wilson: I'll get started on the biopsy, if you want to look through the records.

House: Where's Chase and Foreman? I'll just get them to do it.

Wilson: In the office discussing possibilities of Cameron's case.

(House leaves)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House's POV

Foreman: So she remembered House?

_Well of course she did, it's me for goodness sake. Not particularly the reaction I wanted, but hey, one can only hope. _I continue listening.

Chase: sort of. I'm quite sure. I think physically her heart was telling her, but mentally her brain could not remember him.

_What is he on? Crystal meth? No, that was Cameron..._

Foreman: What did House say?

_Now's as good as time as any to come in..._I walk in.

"So I need you guys to check the biopsy records. Look to see if Cameron had a biopsy done to Mary Lollman."

(Chase and Foreman leave)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still House's POV just one hour later...

(Wilson enters House's office)

Wilson: Cameron did not do the biopsy for Mary Lollman.

_Damn._ "Oh really? I would have sworn that she would have done it to spite me. I guess not..."

Wilson: You did the biopsy.

_I knew it wouldn't have taken them long. _"I may reacall that."

Wilson: Well?

_Well, what? Come on James, I'm not that easy..._ "The...uh...tests haven't come back yet."

Wilson: What? Oh...okay...ummm...why did you do the biopsy?

_Well for many reasons...I'm not gonna tell you. _"She couldn't do it, that's all I know. The thing she had to finish was just her way to get out of talking to me. I thought she still hated me so when she left and joined Chase and Foreman, I followed. I heard them discussing me, so I listened. After I sent Chase and Foreman to an exam room, I did the biopsy. Five minutes later, Cameron admitted herself, I forgot about the biopsy test papers. I sent them in yesterday. "

Wilson: Well, I'll check with Cuddy to see if they're back...I knew it...

_yeah yeah..._"Yeah, yeah."


	4. Spilling the Beans

Chase's Point of view

Robert Chase always tried to establish his place as a brother-like figure in Allison Cameron's life. He wanted to protect her from House, but it always occured to people that maybe he was just jealous. He wasn't. He looks at House and realizes he's the one she wants, and he respects it, but he couldn't get over the fact that he had already broken her heart. He blamed House for her condition. _The bastard..._

I asked him why he didn't listen to her. I told him that she had asked him if she could get the biopsy to see if it was something else. He responds by saying she was right... Mary Lollman was terminal. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. So, I ask him if his ego will grow more once Cameron dies. He seems hurt and angry at the same time. He yells "She won't die! I won't let her, and do you want to know why? Because-Be-Because I love her, okay?" He looks down. I am in total shock. Then, Wilson comes in and asks to see Dr. House. House leaves, and I am still in shock.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House's Point of view

_What have I done? Once James hears that, it will be all over the hospital. Do I really love her? I guess so..._

Wilson just stares at me with wondering eyes. _He's probably wondering what pissed me off..._He finally speaks and says that Mary's tests are in. "Well, what does Cameron have?" I ask with much anticipation. He says that it was anthrax poisoning. _What?! How is that even possible? _He says she'll live. _Let's hope..._ I tell him, "Not until you find the cyst on her lung." He once again just stares this time with confusion. He asks how would I know that. I tell him, "She's allergic to anthrax. I check everyone's files before I hire them." In disbelief, he asks what we should do. "MRI...We have to figure out how big the cyst is," I say. _God, let it be small. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Foreman's Point of view

_Why is Dr. House in such a bad mood? What the hell did Chase do? _I see Chase in the office with his head down. I walk in and he rises. I ask him what he did to House. He tells me that he yelled at him because of Cameron. I ask him why. _Does Chase like Cameron? I just thought they were friends. I know they slept together, but I thought she loved House. _He says he blames House for Cameron's condition. _Don't we all..._ I ask him if he likes Cameron. He says that he just wants to protect her from House, mostly. He continues on explaining that he hates House because he broke her heart. _I know._ I tell him that I feel the same way. I tell him the way House reacted must had been from his feelings for Cameron. _Not that he would ever admit it..._He'd never admit though. "He does," Chase says. _What?! _I ask him to tell me exactly what was said. He tells me that he was really angry and maybe he didn't know what he was saying, but he ended up saying that he loved her. _Oh my God...He does...wow...but then why did he break her heart? _I remind of the ongoing bet that we had with Cuddy and Wilson. He chuckles, and says that he had fifty dollars for New Years. I tell him that I had when Cameron got her HIV results back. "You're the closest," he tells me. "Cuddy had today," I tell him. He can't believe that. I tell him that she has got some skills. An awkward pause lingers and has Chase wondering if Cameron will live. I tell him, "She better...especially now, for House." House enters and asks us to prepare Cameron for an MRI. He tells us to look for a cyst on her lung. Chase and I just look at each other. We leave House alone, and we run into Wilson who is instructing us to follow him. We are all getting prepared for the MRI and Wilson asks who pissed off House. I look at Chase, and Chase explains everything. Wilson just smiles and says, "Finally!" I tell him that Cuddy wins, and he just chuckles and says, "damnit, well, we'll keep that to ourselves until later..." Wilson leave to get Cameron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House's Point of view (In Cameron's room)

_You better wake up...You better live...You better...I'm so sorry Cameron... Please forgive me...I love you, you have to wake up for that so you can shove it in my face. Please, just wake up and be alright. _I continue on with my rantings and then I stop only to stare at her. _She's so beautiful and peaceful. _I look at the clock and it reads 11:03 PM and I just laugh with misery. Yesterday, Cameron was fine, and bothering me with some woman's condition, and then we fought. I guess with my thoughts I didn't hear Wilson come in. He says if I keep staring at her she just might explode. I chuckle weakly and then I ask him why she isn't awake. I tell him she should be, if it's only a cyst on her lung. He reassures me that it probably is just a lack of oxygen from the cyst. He tells me she needs to be prepared for the MRI and I start to leave. A voice has me look back and my eyes start to tear up. "No...stay...with...me..." The voice is Cameron. Wilson stares in disbelief and then finally says, "She said what?"


	5. Face to Face

Previously on House...

Cameron wonders in her stupor of all the past memories of Gregory House. Her first month working at PPTH she grew accustomed to his sarcastic mouth. She thought he was brilliant, comical, and witty. She was infatuated with him. The months go by and they go on a date. He breaks her heart with his brilliant, witty, comical, and sarcastic mouth. Somehow she still has thing for him. She gets HIV positive blood splattered across her mouth and she has to be tested for it. She does crystal meth and sleeps with Chase. She still likes House. It's time for another test and she refuses to take it because she's scared. "Cameron...I love you" House toys with her as he scrubs her mouth to get her HIV test. She still has a thing for him.

The Thoughts of Lisa Cuddy

James left House, who was sitting next to Cameron telling her everything about what happened to her. He traveled towards the Diagnostics office looking for Chase and Foreman. I watch him and wonder if I should interfere or not. I decide to go and I enter the office just as James is telling them about Cameron's condition. I catch the tail end of something along the lines of "she told him to stay" or "Don't leave." _Cameron asked House to stay with her? I knew she like him, but I last I knew she lost her memory..._I ask James if what I think is true. He responds that we were both right and that Cameron just asked him to stay with her. Chase and Foreman are as baffled as ever and I tell James that we better go save Cameron before something ticks her off. "You know House." _yeah we do..._Chase interupts my thoughts by saying that he thinks House might not start something. _Right..._ "Earlier I was fighting with him, I was blaming him for Cameron's condition, and I must have gotten him really worked up because he admitted that he loved her. _I was right! _James and Foreman look down and I ask if they knew. _Those sneaky little-_"Yes, we didn't want to tell you because you won the bet." We laugh, and decide that we'll give House some space.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House

I explain everything to Cameron. _Well, almost..._ She seems to remember our little fight. _angry? I did your damn biopsy...Damnit I do care for you, I did lie, you know everyone lies...I love you, darling...damn it all..._I almost want to scream out at her, but then I remember what happened earlier when I screamed out things. _damn Chase and his temper...note to self: chase gets clinic duty...my clinic duty..._I decide that I should probably just get it over with. "Look I'm sorry about the Mary Lollman thing." She winces. "I was scared, Cameron, and not because I was wrong, but because of you...Cameron...I...love you." She looks bewildered and drops her jaw. _Isn't this scenario familiar?_ She speaks and says, "I already took my test, you don't need to swab me." _I had to know that was coming..._"I love you too, in my weird desperate need for the damaged." _and that..._For the first time in our lives, we kiss. _Finally..._ I wake up. _no..._I rush to Cameron's room. Of course, she's there looking peaceful as would any comatose patient be.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Nightmares Begin

I'm so sorry I've actually been having a trouble coming up with the direction of the story, and I must say you will be surprised for the twists ahead. Be prepared!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Cuddy's point of view)

House needed to go home, after being by her side and in the hospital for over 45 hours, I ordered him to leave, or I threatened to take his vicodin away. He finally obliged and left. About 30 minutes later, it seemed as if the world was ending. Cameron's heart was failing, and finally after 5 minutes of distress, we stabilized it. Unfortunately the nightmare was just starting. My secretary came in and informed me that Dr. House was in trauma 1 because he crashed his motorcycle. _What? Oh, if I hadn't sent him away, this is my fault..._She seemed to hesitate. I clenched as I asked her if there was more. She said that she had found Cameron's file in House bag with two copies. _Perhaps the crash was a good thing..._She hesitated again. _What now?_

"What did he do?" I demanded.

In a squeaky frightened voice, she said that she found an original DNR form that Cameron had signed against prolonging life and a copy (with Dr. House's handwriting) of Cameron signing for prolonging life. _Oh God...House, you have gone too far..._

"The son of a bitch...no wonder..." I trailed off

"Miss Cuddy? There is one more thing I found out. The nurse who was handling Cameron's heart failure informed that she called Cameron's brother to inform him of her condition, I'm sorry to report that he's coming down and isn't very happy." She seemed solemn as she continued.

"Thank you, Sandra. Please check on Dr. House's condition and could you please send in Wilson first?" I asked.

I was so relieved when James arrived. I asked him if he had heard about House yet and he was surprised to hear I had heard so late. I told him I was dealing with Cameron's failing heart. He was surprised of how quickly Cameron was responding, unfortunately in the wrong direction. After I explained her condition, I presented him the problem House caused us. James was shocked to see the extent of House's secrecy. _I guess James wasn't involved. _

"He's coming down here? To Princeton-Plainsboro?" James inquired quite sheepishly from his ignorance. _That's a little odd..._

I reply yes and inquire as to what we should do. I couldn't just ignore the patient's wishes, but it was Cameron, and she was one of our own. House, most definitely agreed with keeping her as long as possible. We were unfortunately at an impasse, what was worse that Cameron wasn't getting better, so heart failure may occur again, and this time her brother would be there. Unfortunately, the nightmare just began...and in my office walked in none other than..._no way. That's..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buahahahhaa, cliffhanger!!!! who is it? What is his connection? How's House doing? And will Cameron's DNR make things difficult?

\


End file.
